Mitula Smut
by RudimentaryCellist
Summary: Male!Latula x Mituna Smut. Yup. That's about it.


Note- I've gender-bent Latula for the purposes of this story. Reasons? I can't write M/F smut. Just M/M. This is male on male smut! If that isn't something you like, then you can just toddle off now and go read something else. Also be warned that I'm using alien anatomy. Tenta-bulges and nooks are the canon in this story.

Mituna fell forward onto the sofa, air rushing out his mouth and nose in a heavy sigh. He felt limp, muscles weak like jello. He closed his eyes, reaching up to take off his helmet, struggling to get it off over his horns. He tossed it across the room, his black, curly hair fluffing out around his horns and ears.

"Hey big boy." Mituna's ears perked up, and he turned around, peering through his bangs at the door. A toothy grin snuck across his face as he saw his matesprit standing in the doorway. The taller troll sauntered over, sliding down onto the couch next to the yellow-blood. Mituna grinned, moving over to sit on Latula's lap.

"Heyyyyyy Tulip!" All of Mituna's exhaustion was gone in an instant as he felt the teal-blood's arm wrap around his hips.

"See ya been out riding," Latula ruffled Mituna's curly hair, leaning in to kiss at his cheek, "How have ya been doing?"

"Radical!" Mituna rested his head on Latula's, reaching up to run fingers through his short, shaggy hair. Latula smiled, gasping a little as Mituna wriggled on his lap. Dark eyes glittered behind red glasses, and Latula's hand slid down, reaching around to stroke at Mituna's plush ass through his yellow and black jumpsuit. Mituna let out a little gasp, gold blush rising in his cheeks. He bit his lip, smiling a little shyly.

"Oh? You like that, hun?" Latula grinned a little, leaning in to gently kiss at his matesprit's neck and jaw, eliciting a breathless giggle.

"Y-yeth.." Mituna lisped, leaning his head back to give Tulip more room to work. Latula took advantage of it instantly, lips and tongue working over every inch of pale grey skin that he could get to. Mituna's dual-colored eyes were squeezed shut, and he was panting, split tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Latula pulled away after a few minutes, grinning up at his flustered matesprit. Mituna's cheeks and lips were flushed, and his tongue was poked out of his mouth. His blue and red eyes were clouded over a little. "W-why'd you thtop?" murmured the yellow-blood, biting his lip with lopsided fangs.

_God damn he's too cute_, thought Latula. The teal-blood leaned in, pressing their lips together in a throe of passion, tongues and teeth colliding. Latula pushed Mituna back against the arm of the sofa, moving on top of him, kissing him lovingly. The smaller troll's hands slipped around his lover's neck, tangling in his short hair. Latula pulled away for air, and taking off his red glasses, setting them carefully aside. He looked down at Mituna, grinning. Mituna was breathing heavily, and Latula could already feel his bulge through his jumpsuit, pressing against his thigh.

"T-Tulip?" Mituna's voice was soft, breathless, "C-can you help me take off my clotheth?" Latula bit his lip, almost overwhelmed with his lover's adorable request. He could feel his own bulge starting to slip out of it's sheath. He nodded, turning Mituna around and undoing the zipper of the outfit, pulling it down off of slender shoulders. Latula bent forward, running his lips over the darker grey freckles spattering Mituna's shoulders and neck. Mituna shivered, gasping a little, looking over his shoulder at Latula.

Latula grinned, pulling off the rest of Mituna's jumpsuit, including his gloves and boots, revealing the small troll in all of his glory. His skin was paler than most trolls' from being constantly hidden under the restraints of a full-body jumpsuit, but he was smattered in deep grey freckles. Latula ran his eyes over the boy's body. He loved the freckles. Mituna was the only troll Latula knew of that had freckles. He loved them. Pressing Mituna back, Latula couldn't stop himself from laving his tongue over all of those freckles, resting his hands on plush hips.

Mituna moaned a little, reaching up to rub his palms over his matesprit's pointed horns. Latula exhaled deeply at the stimulation. His horns, being on the smaller end, were rather sensitive. He closed his eyes, massaging his hands deep into Mituna's pear-shaped hips, still running his lips and tongue over the skin over Mituna's shoulders and chest.

"T-Tulip! T-take off your own clotheth!" moaned Mituna, tugging at Latula's turquoise tee shirt, pulling it over his head. Latula smiled, leaning back on his heels and yanking off his shirt all the way, tossing it aside. He was significantly more muscular than his small counterpart, with lean abs and biceps. A small black happy-trail led down into Latula's tight black trousers.

Mituna couldn't help himself. He tackled Latula backwards, pinning him down the other way on the sofa, sitting back against his hips. Mituna was trembling, a silly smile on his round face. His bulge was writhing against Latula's groin, and buttery yellow genetic material trailed down his thighs from his nook. He ground his hips down onto Latula's, moaning softly, back arching.

Latula rested his hands on Mituna's hips, groaning a little as his bulge was stimulated through his trousers. He loved the look of Mituna riding him like that, humping against him, face filled with lust and pleasure. Mumbled cusses and various words tumbled from his mouth as he rubbed himself down against Latula. Latula's bulge was writhing in his trousers, curling and flexing. He couldn't help himself any more, forcefully yanking off his own trousers from under Mituna, along with his red boots, throwing them away, letting his own aching bulge curl and twine with Mituna's.

Yellow mixed with teal, dripping over grey thighs, and synchronized moans filled the air of Mituna's respiteblock. Latula's grip on the yellowblood's hips tightened, and he thrust his hips up, his bulge squeezing tight around Mituna's. Mituna couldn't help but cry out, his back arching, eyes flying wide. "F-fuuuck!" he yelped, entire body shaking with pleasure.

The visual was too much for Latula. He pulled himself away from Mituna, lifting him up, pushing him down onto his back, and kneeling between his legs, red eyes gazing lustily up into Mituna's dual colored ones. "I'm going to eat your nook out." Latula's words made Mituna shudder wantonly, and he nodded, biting his lower lip, clutching the fabric of the couch cushion.

Latula's head dipped down, mouth opening, long tongue running over the plump lips of his matesprit's dripping nook. Mituna's hips were shaking already, and he was moaning in pleasure, eyes tight shut. Nonsense babble was running from his mouth. Latula loved this reaction. He absolutely loved eating out Mituna's tight nook, tasting the honey flavored genetic material, and listening to him babble and moan. Latula dove further in, tongue pressing into the pouch, flicking into the hot passage. The teal-blooded troll's hand wrapped in the yellow-blood's dual bulges, stroking gently.

"T-Tulip! A-annnnnnghhh T-Tulip! Tulip! Fuuuuuuuck…" Mituna panted and moaned, voice pitched higher than usual as Latula flicked his tongue in the yellowblood's tight heat. Latula grinned, pushing deeper, pressing the top of his tongue to that hypersensitive spot at the entrance of Mituna's nook. Mituna couldn't hold back.

With a loud cry, golden genetic material flooded from his bulges, spattering down onto Latula's hands and face. The rush of Mituna's orgasm eventually faded, and he fell back, muscles trembling violently. Latula wiped some of the cum off of his face, grinning as he moved up to lie next to his matesprit. He adored Mituna's post-orgasm face. The yellowblood's eyes were half open and glazed, his mouth was open, tongue poking out.

Latula leaned in and kissed him gently, stroking his dark hair, running his hands through the curls. Mituna kissed back, twining his tongue with Latula's, weakly wrapping his arms around the Libra's shoulders. It was a few minutes before Latula pulled away, a slightly malicious grin on his face.

"Up for round two, 'Tuna?" he whispered into the smaller troll's ear.


End file.
